


26B

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga understands and empathizes with this stranger's fear of thunderstorms. He can only take so much soft swearing every time a loud clap of it sounds before he has to butt in and help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26B

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this sooooooo long ago and I dug it up because, uhh, well. I felt bad for. (Cough) The last two things I posted.
> 
> Throws this into the crowd???

The thunder claps again, and right on cue, the guy sitting a few seats down from him mutters again, “ _Shit!_ ” and clutches at the newspaper Suga’s sure he isn’t reading.

It’s been going on for a while now, and the storm has only gotten worse. Suga’s been doing his best not to meddle, but at this point he looks so shaken up that he absolutely can’t resist. If he doesn’t like it, he’ll tell him to back off, but he’s going to try.

Suga gets up and sits down in a chair that’s only one away from him, keeping a buffer between the two of them, but keeping close enough that he can comfortably talk to him. “Hey, are you okay?”

The guy didn’t notice Suga sit down, and he glances at him twice before replying. “I hate thunder,” he says, with a shaky, mirthless little laugh. His voice is deep and smooth, and Suga is sure he could command the attention of any room under different circumstances, where he wasn’t scared. But since he’s trying not to hunch over in his seat since he’s in an airport and that would probably be embarrassing, he says the words quietly, as if he’s afraid the thunder will hear him.

“I can tell.” Suga gives him a warm smile. He’s been told before that it’s comforting, and he has practice using that to his advantage. “Do you want to talk? Sometimes that helps.”

“I don’t want to trouble you,” the guy replies hurriedly. The rain is blown hard against the windows by the changing winds, and there’s another shout of thunder. He makes a tiny noise in his throat that might have been a squeak if his voice wasn’t so deep.

“It’s no trouble. I’m kind of bored, honestly. My flight got delayed. Well, I guess all of our flights are delayed.” Suddenly Suga realizes maybe it’s not the best idea to remind him of this, lest he think of why. Well, you can’t win them all. He reroutes. “My name’s Sugawara, by the way. Sugawara Koushi. A lot of people call me Suga.”

“Sawamura Daichi. Daichi is fine.”

“Okay, Daichi, then. What brings you to Tokyo?”

Daichi shakily folds up the newspaper, smooths it out in his lap as he talks. “I was visiting my grandmother. She’s pretty sick because of a heart condition.” He strains to look at Suga, but his eyes keep falling back to his lap, like he’s carefully listening for more thunder.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope you had a good visit anyway.”

“Yeah, it was nice. She likes playing mahjong, so she had a couple of friends over and we played. I never win.” He give another small, nervous laugh, interrupted by the unfortunate timing of another thunder clap. He squeezes his eyes briefly and clenches his fists. “I’m not usually like this. Thunderstorms are the only thing that can bother me. Heights are fine, sharks are fine, and I can watch scary movies, but it’s just… Do you ever consider how many things are metal? And we’re at an airport, so what if it gets one of the planes and jumps over to the building and fries us all?”

Suga smiles again. “That’s not actually possible. But I get why you’re worried.” Daichi nods, looking shaky, but pleased that Suga at least understands his fears. “If you’re not afraid of sharks, you have me beat. I’m scared of the ocean and everything in it. My parents took me to Hawaii when I was really young and we went snorkeling and… Well, it was bad.”

Daichi’s looking at him now, instead of his knees, which he take as a sign of progress. But he’s still hunched over a little, and still twitches a bit every time the rain gets really loud. “Fish are kind of creepy,” he offers.

Suga laughs. “Right? I don’t like their eyes. They don’t blink.”

“They don’t even have eyelids,” he says. “I think.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re right.” Suga watches Daichi’s fingers twitch against his leg. It reminds him of that game kids play where one of them puts their hands over the other’s and waits for them to reach around and slap them. “Do you want to go get coffee or something? It might help to get away from the windows. I think it’s louder over here.”

The thunder gives him an unfortunate shove into accepting Suga’s invitation. But Suga hopes it’ll end up being for the best. They walk over to the area of the airport that has little restaurants and shops, since all the flights are currently delayed anyway, and find a coffee shop. Suga keeps talking about things like his cats and his sister’s wedding (the reason he was in Tokyo) as they wait in the horrendously long line for coffee, and feels contented at the way Daichi seems to straighten up and stop twitching so much. Really, further inside the airport, it is harder to hear the rain, and there aren’t so many windows directly visible around them.

When they get to the front of the line, Suga gives his order to the barista who asks him what she can get started for him, and Daichi hands her coworker the money for both of their coffees before he can protest.

“Thank you,” he says, unable to suppress a more self-serving smile than the ones he’s been offering so far.

“It’s no problem. You’re doing me a huge favor.” He doesn’t even look all that embarrassed, and Suga finds himself greatly appreciating that quality.

“So what do you do?” Suga asks, keeping the conversation going more now out of a desire to talk to him than the need to calm him down.

“Construction management,” he says. “It’s not terribly exciting, but it’s work.” He shrugs. “How about yourself?”

“I’m a therapist.”

Daichi turns his head to look at him. This look, he is familiar with. The ball has just dropped, as they say. “Oh,” he articulates.

Suga mimics his earlier shrug.

“Forgive my reaction, I don’t have a problem with it. I guess I was just…thinking it made sense.”

He snickers. They slide out Daichi’s coffee, then Suga’s. “I don’t usually help people who aren’t paying me,” he explains.

“Just if they look _really_ pathetic?” Daichi asks, teasing himself with his own smile.

Suga laughs again. “Well, my specialty is LGBT youth, so most people don’t fall under that category. Of course, I have a lot of experience with anxiety, though.” He takes a tentative sip of his coffee. Even though the temperature in the airport is well-regulated, the weather outside was making him imagine being cooler than he’s comfortable with, so the warm coffee in his stomach makes him feel pleasant.

“I don’t think we even had those when I was growing up,” Daichi says, sounding amazed. There’s a noticeable beat before he says, “That probably would have helped me, growing up.”

Suga gets the _distinct_ feeling that that is a hint. He’s about to call Daichi out when the intercom goes off throughout the vast halls of the airport. “ _Attention, passengers. Please check nearby stations for updated flight information. Some delayed flights have been rescheduled to leave within the next hour. Thank you._ ” The message repeats, and they listen to it with their heads bent up towards the crisscrossing bars holding up the ceiling.

They make their way to a nearby screen listing all the departure times for the various flights.

“They’ll probably start boarding us in half an hour,” Suga says, feeling sightly discouraged.

“Yeah. Do you want to go sit down?”

He feels less discouraged about that.

Daichi doesn’t bring up the thing he said before the announcement went off, so Suga decides it’s best not to either. It’s possible he was just thinking wishfully that it was a specific tactic to inform him of his queerness, not just a pleasant addition to a somewhat unique topic of conversation. It’s possible it wasn’t even his sexuality he was referencing, but gender or something else, so he puts it out of his mind. They chat about other things—Daichi’s interested to hear more about his sister’s wedding, since somehow he’s never been to one. Suga listens to him talk about aquariums he’s been to, on purpose.

Eventually, their flight starts to board. Suga keeps expecting him to break away first, after the initial time he checks his ticket, but he stays and says he’s in a later group.

They call Suga’s group at last and he is forced to stand. He says a pleasant goodbye to Daichi, is prepared to leave, but then stops and turns.

“I’m sorry, I hope this isn’t too forward, but could I get your number?” He puts on his pleasant therapist’s smile and keeps his shoulders straight and confident.

Daichi stands up and thrusts his hand into his pocket for his phone. “Yeah, of course.” He looks a little like an excited schoolboy, and Suga beams.

When they’ve agreed to text each other after landing, they both start to walk in the direction of the boarding platform, which makes them stop again. “I thought you had a later boarding group?” Suga asks, prepared to insinuate that Daichi is following him.

“No, I’m 26A. You just got up faster than I did.”

Suga looks at him for a moment, then pulls his ticket out of his pocket. It says he’s in 26B.


End file.
